


Blood of the Covenant

by celestial_light



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Humor, Fluff and Angst, Kel Dor Culture, M/M, aliens being aliens, mace is a good man just tired, plo deals with anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Plo makes a bargain for Wolffe’s eye.orPlo would do anything to get Wolffe a replacement eye. Anything. Even if it meant giving a part of himself.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now! I talked about it a bit on my tumblr, but haven't had the chance to actually write it. I will stay committed to two chapters XD Also, follow me on [tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ! I am the horror enthusiast, so if you are confused as to why there's more horror and less SW, you're on the right page!

“What do you mean we don’t have the funds?”

He tries not to be angry at Mace, tries to keep the lava that is his rage still. But it threatens to boil over, weeks of exhaustion and agony destroying what little perseverance the Force has offered him. Plo Koon is stretched thin--and suddenly the Wolfpack’s constant joking at his lack of armour feels all too real. 

“I  _ mean  _ with the entire Order in the middle of a war, we don’t have the money to afford cybernetics.” Mace’s serenity agitates Plo further, and even as the Code plays like a mantra in his head, he cannot will himself to calm down. 

“For a clone?” He grinds through his mask, the urge to smirk almost consuming his being when Master Windu has the gall to look hurt. Though like any good Jedi, he schools such pain and moves on. 

“For anyone.” Leveled as always, Mace responds cooly. The perfect Jedi. And even in his old age, granted wisdom and grace Windu can only dream of, Plo is jealous. 

Jealous that this man has managed to stay calm as this war rages around them, jealous at this man’s tendency to keep his head held high as his men fall like flies around him, jealous that that he has woven so finely between the light and dark, and--

“You know, Master Plo.” Mace has somewhat left the old Kel Dor alone in the counsel room, standing just before the door as he makes to leave, “If there were funds to spare for cybernetics, I would have used it on Ponds* first.”

And with that, the anger and rage felt towards Mace melts away, and suddenly Plo realizes just what an inconsiderate monster his emotions had made him. 

“Mace, I’m--” 

The human raises a hand, cutting Plo off before he can apologize. 

“There’s no need. I understand your love for your men, Wolffe in particular. And I will look everywhere I can to see if there’s extra funds. But most of our budget is going towards injured Jedi, and what few clones make it on the list. And we’ve never been one for cybernetics. Even Skywalker had to create his own.” 

This, Plo knows. And the urge to apologize for his behavior reels up again. Though a gentle sooth in the Force cautions him against it, warmth and understanding flowing through the bond he’s formed with the young man who’s moved beside him, placing a comforting hand on Plo’s shoulder. 

“But Commander Wolffe is no Skywalker, and the Kamanions certainly aren’t providing him the material needed to make a new eye.” Exhausted, Plo speaks, “they will decommission him if he does not receive a replacement soon.”

“We won’t let that happen. We’ll find a way.” Mace says, then pauses. “ Have you considered reaching out to your family?”

“Ever since I took Sha, we have not been on great terms. Especially since the beginning of the war. They blame me for traumatizing her, i’m sure you know.”

“I didn’t. I’m sorry.” The sincerity in Mace’s voice is touching, though Plo could have used it almost a year ago. 

“It is what it is--my family is not an option, and aside from me most Jedi are not connected to their family--wealthy or not.”

“We can look into selling what we don’t need--though aside from our robes, there’s not much we could exchange for a cybernetic.”

At this Plo strokes his mask, mind searching endlessly for a solution. His Order has no money, he is practically cut off from his family, they have nothing to sell.  _ Think  _ he urges himself,  _ Wolffe would give his life for you, he all but gave his eye, what would you give.  _

‘An eye for an eye’ Plo has heard taunted in the lowest levels of Coursacent, often before some bounty hunter made a mess of his victim. Plo ponders on such a statement. Wolffe has lost his eye because of this war he has been dragged into, because of Plo...can Plo not give him an eye? 

No--a Kel Dor eye is worth nothing, they are effectively blind off world. But...but a tusk? Poachers kill for that. Bounty hunters retire with the wealth they hoard from such things. Certainly, a tusks could afford a cybernetic. 

He feels their presence behind his mask, four large tusks worth a fortune, tucked in and hidden away. Four tusks enough to compensate for his Commander’s lost eye. It’s been so long since he’s taken his mask off, and a part of him forgets what Kel Dor lives under the metal. 

\--

The pain is excruciating. Master Di is no expert at completely removing a tusk. And Master Dural is even worse. By the time they’re done with Plo, he has buried his head in a tub of bacta, silently cursing the Force for making him so sensitive. 

“You could make a weapon out of these!” In the background, Kit’s humor lightens up the mood as he surveys the tusks, waving them around as if they were his saber blades. 

“When pressed, a tusks accuracy can rival that of even a saber,” Master Dural calls beside Plo, as he rubs circles into the younger Kel Dor’s back, “Just depends on how long you can hold your breath.”   
  


“My punches have only been made better with mine.” Humors Master Di. 

“Well I’ll have two less to defend myself with,” somewhat strained by the lack of his mask, Plo speaks as he rises above the bacta, “Not that I used it to begin with. I’d much rather stick to my saber.” He places his mask back on, wincing as the metal brushes against the raw skin around his mouth. Though the ease at which his mask slides onto his face...it’s pleasing. It’s been years since he’s trimmed his tusks, even a little bit.

Perhaps a bit of a schedule will do him so good. 

“I second that,” Kit tosses the tusk over to his friend, beady eyes twinkling at ivory*, “though I’m sure if I had horns or tusks, I would use them too.” 

There’s a bit of morbid curiosity as Plo surveys his own tusks. It’s been ages since he’s laid eyes on his own tusks, their exposure often meaning relaxation or death, both of which Plo had learned to avoid in one way or another. It’s been a part of him for years, a part hidden, a part protected--

And now a part that belongs to his Commander. 

“To the under belly of Coruscant.” He says aloud, placing his tusks in his robes, “i’m sure we’ll find one crook or another who would  _ die  _ for this. 

“Better your tusks than my tentacles*,” there is mirth in his voice, though he forces his smile just a bit much for Plo’s liking.

“No need for you to come with me, my friend. I’ll be taking Master Windu with me.” He offers, “I’m sure the padawans will need another swimming lesson anyway.”

He looks remorseful, but with a nod of his head and a sad smile, excuses himself from the room. 

“Well there goes our best swordsman.” Master Durel says. 

“You're over a thousand years old, I'm sure you can come up with something if we do get attached. ANd besides, we have Master Di’s fist to protect us.” 

\--

*The time is off but this is really an AU/canon divergence. I headcanon that Ponds survived being shot, and due to this has brain damage. Mace cares for him deeply and often helps him when he can--but it’s mainly clone medics and mind healers who help him. Mace spends all of his free time with Ponds though, even if it’s him just meditating while Ponds is sleeping. 

*I doubt their tusks are made of ivory, but i really don’t know what else i could put there. Supplement it with whatever you want. 

*I have a headcanon that black market dealers take nautolan tentacls for money. Unfortunately it happened to Kit when he was very young, and its very traumatic to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! New chapter coming soon (hopefully)! Also, leave kudos :D I will also write Kit's story, because I'm very interested!


End file.
